Zanzibar Land Disturbance
By 1999, the Cold War had thawed, and it seemed nuclear proliferation would soon be a thing of the past. Despite this, all was not well in the world. A series of shocks to the oil market spurred the development of new high-tech energy sources, including fusion power. However, most vehicles still relied on oil for power. Oil reserves were at a critical low, and the world community was prepared to take drastic measures, either by drilling into sand and shale for more oil, despite the difficulty -- or moving on to renewable fuels. Such steps proved unnecessary when Czech scientist, Dr. Kio Marv, successfully bio-engineered a new species of algae, OILIX, that could produce petroleum-grade hydrocarbons with little expense and effort. Marv presented the algae to the World Energy Conference in Prague, and was on his way to a demonstration in the United States when he was kidnapped by soldiers from Zanzibar Land. Zanzibar Land had been attacking nuclear weapons disposal sites around the world, seizing weapons that were still intact, and became the world's only nuclear power starting an era known as the Mercenary War. It then began to invade its neighbors at will. NATO discovered that Zanzibar Land's leaders planned to hold the world hostage by controlling the supply of oil, along with the threat of nuclear war. Zanzibar Breeze Solid Snake was brought out of retirement by FOXHOUND's new commander, Roy Campbell, and sent into Zanzibar Land to rescue Dr. Marv. Infiltrating the first of Zanzibar Land's large building complexes, he was contacted by Holly White a CIA operative posing as a journalist who promised to help in any way she could. Making his way up to the third floor of the main building, Snake was confronted by Black Ninja, who Snake easily defeated in battle. Black Ninja revealed to Snake that he was Kyle Schneider, the leader of the resistance at Outer Heaven who helped Snake during his mission there four years before. He told Snake what happened to him after they had lost contact. Schneider gave Snake a clue on how to find Marv's whereabouts: "Follow the Green Beret…" Finding the man in the Green Beret, Snake patiently followed him into the jungle behind the main building before coming into a clearing, with a small building sitting in the middle. Sneaking past the Green Beret, Snake entered the building to find a large cell, completely empty. Snake could hear a strange knocking, and was contacted by Campbell who told Snake that the knocking was Tap Codes. After figuring out a radio frequency from the knocks, Snake called the person on his radio. Snake discovered that person that was knocking was not Dr. Marv, but Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar, the Metal Gear inventor from Outer Heaven. Madnar claimed he had been captured once again in order to build another Metal Gear tank: Metal Gear D. Snake, amazed by this new development, was also told that the leader of Zanzibar Land was none other than Big Boss, the former leader of Outer Heaven, himself. Reprieve of the Doctor After defeating Running Man, another of Zanzibar Land's mercenaries, and destroying a Hind D chopper, Snake proceeded to the second building of the fortress. As soon as he stepped inside, he was called by Holly who had been captured by the enemy. She asked Snake for help, but he didn't know her exact location. Working from her clues, Snake eventually found and rescued her. She told Snake that she had a clue to Marv's whereabouts. A carrier pigeon on the roof. Snake immediately headed to the roof, defeating Red Blaster on the way. Using his rations, Snake coerced the pigeon to him. Opening a piece of paper attached to the pigeon's leg, it had the letters "HELP! WIS. OhIO" printed on it. Looking at it, Snake realized it was Marv's radio frequency upside down. Calling Marv at 140.51, Snake successfully managed to contact Marv. Unfortunately for Snake, Marv couldn't speak English. Contacting Madnar, he was told that there should be an StB agent named Gustava Heffner who was acting as their bodyguard. Gustava had managed to steal an enemy uniform and should be somewhere in the main Zanzibar Land building. Heading over there, and proceeding to the top floor, Snake awaited for Gustava to enter the woman's bathroom, and snuck in, making contact with her. Snake immediately recognized her, realizing she was an ex-Olympic Skater who won the gold at the Calgary Olympics. After making sure Marv was safe, and discovering that the prison was north of the tower building, they descended into the sewers. They eventually found an elevator which led them to Madnar's cell, and the three continued on to the bridge leading to the prison building. Along the way, Madnar asked for a quick bathroom break. Accepting his request, Snake and Gustava sat and waited for his return. As they waited, Gustava told Snake about her past, how she used to be engaged to a man named Frank Hunter, but when she attempted to defect to America she was refused asylum and sent away. Since then, she joined the StB and had even murdered a man. Snake attempted to comfort her, before Madnar returned. The trio carried on, eventually making their way out of the sewers. Under the Cloud of Darkness Upon reaching the suspension bridge leading to the detention camp, Madnar easily made his way across. As Gustava started to make her across, a missile blew up the suspension bridge, launching Gustava back onto Snake's side of the crevice. As armed guards took Madnar away, Metal Gear D appeared piloted by none other than Gray Fox. He demanded that Snake leave Zanzibar Land, or he would kill him. Tending to Gustava (who was far beyond saving), she thanked Snake for all his help, and gave him her brooch, which could change into a key at different temperatures. Snake was now more determined than ever to defeat both Gray Fox and Big Boss. After fighting his way through the Four Horsemen, Jungle Evil and Night Fright, Snake eventually made it into Marv's cell. Unfortunately, Snake arrived too late, as he found Dr. Marv's corpse. Marv was unable to survive the repeated torture sessions, and Madnar, also at the cell, was unable to save him. Just before Snake could retrieve the OILIX formula left by Dr. Marv, Holly revealed via a radio message that Dr. Madnar was not captured by Zanzibar Land's forces, but was in Zanzibar Land voluntarily overseeing the development of the new Metal Gear. After the truth came out, Madnar attacked Snake, but was not successful in killing him, easily being defeated by Snake. With the OILIX formula now safely in Snake's hands, Snake made his way out of the cell, However, Dr. Madnar stopped him, and managed to tell him how to defeat Metal Gear D: The Legs had weaker armor compared to the rest of the body, and were especially weak to Grenades. Just then a trap door was activated with Snake landing in Zanzibar Land's lower basement area, where he was confronted by Gray Fox piloting Metal Gear D once again. After a fierce battle, Snake was successful in destroying Metal Gear, and he then found himself in a minefield with Fox. Snake was contacted by military expert George Kasler who told Snake about Fox, real name Frank Jaeger. Snake suddenly realized that the Frank Hunter whom Gustava was engaged to was Gray Fox. The two suddenly engaged in hand-to-hand combat against each other and Snake eventually emerged as the victor. Fox told Snake about his past, about how Big Boss saved him several times, and how he needed war, and couldn't live without it. Fox "died", with Snake reassuring him that Gustava was waiting for him on the other side. Farewell After defeating Fox, Snake made his way to Zanzibar Land's exit, before being confronted by the legendary mercenary Big Boss himself. Big Boss told Snake about his intentions. Start a war, fan its flames, and create victims... Then save them, train them... feed them back onto the battlefield. Big Boss went on, stating that soldiers like them could never lead normal lives, it was impossible. They were only living if they were in battle, nothing else would ever satisfy their cravings. His final speech echoed that of his old mentor, The Boss. Having lost all of his equipment and with no weapons at his disposal, Snake was forced to improvise and made a makeshift flamethrower consisting of a cigarette lighter and aerosol can. Taking Big Boss by surprise, Snake defeated him for the second and last time. Snake and Holly escaped and together, and they delivered the OILIX formula to Campbell. After the situation was defused, Snake disappeared into the Alaskan wilderness, not to be heard from again for a long time... Trivia *The date of this mission, originally known as Operation Intrude F014, was listed as December 24th, 1999, according to the original MSX2 game manual. A copy of the original manual, translated and compiled, can be found here.http://www.msxnet.org/gtinter/Operate.htm *During a Codec conversion in Metal Gear Solid, Naomi asks Snake about his family. He tells her that Big Boss told him that he was Snake's father. Campbell confirms this. However, this conversion did not take place in the original MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2. Interestingly enough, this line was not added in the re-releases of Metal Gear 2. See Also *Timeline *Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Category:Events Category:Metal Gear 2